fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeo Minoru
Takeo MInoru(武雄 里,Takeo Minoru lit. Warrior of Truth) is a mage of the guild Neo Legend. He has gained the alias of Sky Dragon Warrior(スキー ドラゴン ワリアー,Sukki Doragon Wariaa) due to his proficient use in Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. He is the Foster Son of Skydrum a dragon who took him under his wing and taught him the use of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Takeo is a young boy who was straight blue hair down to his neck with bangs, and amber brown eyes which look like yellow out on the sun. this is somewhat strange of him to have such color in his eyes as his parents eyes are somewhat green. This is probably a trait inhretied from his great-grandfather and so on. Takeo has light-tan skin that he achived after being on the sun for several hours as it originally was very pale as he did not get out on the sun so much before he entered Neo Legend. However through time he has achived this as one day he did several consecutive missions earning a bit of a tan skin however it is still light being very differ from other people. Takeo has an average height for a boy he's age standing a 170 cm allowing him to fight vs small and big opponents. However Takeo states that it is very likely that he won't grow very much due to him doing alot of excercise for such young age. Takeo underneath his clothing possesses a six-pack of abs which is a great muscular physique plus he possess muscular biceps too and other strong muscles. Takeo has a scar in his abdomen which was in a fight with an unknown powerful dark mage. However Takeo killed him with no remorse after he did this. Takeo's physical appearance is of a well-looking person which attaches many people to him, different women have told him he's handsome due to his physical appearance as even female opponents have called him "handsome bastard". Takeo's clothing varies but usually wears dark colors such as dark blue or black to match his hair color. Takeo prefers to use long black coats or he usually wears a short-sleeved blue shirt with a black t-shirt underneath a black metal belt, black jeans pants and black boots he has shown several times to wear this however he also has shown to wear a black short-sleeve hooded jacket which he does not usually put on the hood. As he does not use the zipper of the jacket one can see underneath gray t-shirt, he stilll wears the same belt, black pants and boots. When the climate is hot Takeo does not wear any jacket or shirt on top of his t shirt as he can not resist such climate making him want to leave immediately. Personality Takeo's personality is somewhat hard to describe as he is almost always calm and collected showing no anger or stress when doing thing's. This is shown when a beast comes to Neo Legend he just showed a small and slight reaction when the monster entered through the door as Takeo killed the beast with one slash of his sword. However as he's personality is hard to describe Takeo has shown to be joyful sometimes and gloomy with strangers or other people. He is also ferocious and aggressive when battling with other people as this is his style of fighting. Takeo is also rather not good with words as he usually says "Ain't my silent telling you something?" he is also a bit overconfident, this is a hole for people to defeat him as he thinks he can do things others can't as he has the habit of challenging people. Since he is not good with words he says what he has in his mind just like when he told Aiden that he was just too small instead of saying it in another word. This usally makes people want to punch his face as he is just too direct. Takeo sometimes likes tease people usually responding in a overconfdent way to people. Behind this personality Takeo is a kind person who helps people in their problems as he has refused to let his friends and comrades behind him. Ones Takeo puts his mind in something he won't stop until achiveing it even if its killing a bad person or helping people. Takeo is a person who lets his emotion usually take over him as when one of his early childhood friends died he said it was because his emotions contolled him. This is why he often helps people so that they don't have to pass what he passed. When the things get to romantic interests, Takeo has never been good at this as when he is usually very close to a girl he blushes and one can see he is nervous. However due to people thinking he is so "handsome" supposedly he is most of the time seeing blushing like said before. Due to his dragon leaving, at a very early age. Takeo's personality had gone through certain experiences as from time to time, as first he was angry and hopeless one could say. He was turning cold from here on as he was also silent and reserved speaking only to himself, from one point he thought he deserved that his dragon had left. This made people believe he was an "antisocial" as he did not speak to anyone and due to his coldness and silence he has been regarded as a "person with no remedy". Takeo usually lived in the streets from here as he was not accepted anywhere. When he joined Neo Legend, that he turned from a cold boy, to a happy child this changed his nature completely. History Magical & Physical Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and lastly, as well as most obviously, a Dragon Slayer Magic which is is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that the user is capable of manipulating air, granting them various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing the user to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, this user's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is considered to be vastly different than the standard—as it focuses solely on agility. By decreasing the air resistance around themselves, the user is capable of drastically enhancing their movements in the heat of battle, even being capable of sprinting across or running up vertical surfaces by generating a wind current behind themselves to propel themselves forward. The user has been shown using this to run many times faster than an average human and maintain this for very long periods, allowing them to travel long distances without gliding or jumping, travelling at a speed almost too swift for the naked eye to be able to see properly; even able to run across water. The user's air movements can also be used as a levitation aid. The user jumps high and far by riding on strong gusts of wind, and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air; the user can easily maneuver around an opponent by ducking, jumping, and side stepping, appearing to flow around their opponents without expending any energy at all, letting the opponent tire themselves out and thus creating exploitable openings. This conservation of energy combined with high stamina gives the user an advantage in prolonged combat. Because of emphasis on speed, the user's wind-based spells are slightly weaker—but on the contrary, due to the speed, they are even faster, meaning that the user is capable of releasing two Sky Dragon's Roars in the time it would take a normal user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to use a single one. Spells Sky Dragon’s Roar: '''The basic spells of all Dragon Slayers. He is able to do it various times a day. Takeo must inhale air and wind with his lungs drawing the air around him and gathers it all in his mouth. Then Takeo exhales a roar of wind and air which looks like a tornado when he exhales it the spell may not only harm vertically but horizontally too as the people who approach the roar from the sides will be blown away. Takeo has shown to use this spell several times as its length-reach is also very long being capable of going through a forest and destroying several trees. The force of the spell can drag along several people and if he uses it at full power nearly do fatal damage to a person. If he does this too close he will be caught in the power of the spell. He can eat external sources of air and wind to hit the opponent. '''Sky Dragon’s Spiralling Tornado Kick: Takeo engulfs his legs on wind and then he jumps to the air rotating his body horizontally at the same time creating a tornado on his feet. If the opponent tries to approach when he is on this state the violent winds will blow them away and if the approach closer it may cut them. When he charges the tornado completely he then releases it at the same time kicking the opponent making this a very deadly attack as he will first kick the opponent and then the tornado will drag the opponent away and hit them leaving fatal damage. Sky Dragon’s Iron Punch: Even though this spell is shared with all dragon slayer’s Takeo's version is unique to him as using the element of wind he has made a better version exclusive for himself. Takeo first engulfs his fist in wind and then he charges towards the opponent with the goal of punching them, when the spell makes contact it will send the opponent flying and blowing them away as this spell’s destructive force is very powerful, something exclusive that Takeo has made with this is that even if the target dodges or if he misses due to the wind and air of the punch it will blow the opponent away as the pressure of the wind is great. Making the use of this technique better as sometimes Tae\keo will miss in purpose to blow away the opponent. However Takeo has to be very close so the opponent is blown away or else it will do no effect when he misses. Another thing of this spell is that Takeo has a second way to do the spell as when he engulfs his fist in wind he then jumps to the air and when he falls back to the ground he punches it when it does contact with the ground a small wave of wind pushing the opponents away if they are close to him. This is due to the punch being engulfed by wind. Sky Dragon’s Pressure Blade: '''A very powerful spell which requires a lot of magical power and training to do. First Takeo will move his arm in a sideways motion or fashion with only his index and middle fingers open this requires him to move his arm extremely fast and with enough strength. After this where Takeo moved his arm is where the opponent will be cut usually leaving them bleeding. This is because of the pressure in the wind when he moved his arm formed into somewhat a slash simultaneously, similar to that of a blade this is where the name comes from making this spell very deadly. However people such as Kazuki the Guild Master of Neo Legend has discovered away to avoid such attack. As when Takeo moves his arm it will usually take 1 to 3 seconds for the enemy to be cut giving it a time to dodge. Takeo has killed varios enemies with this spell as one slash can cut through the skin if used at full power. '''Sky Dragon’s Slash: '''A spell similar to Sky Dragon's Pressure Blade as Takeo only uses his index and middle finger for this and he also moves his arm. One could call it a subspecies of Sky Dragon's Pressure Blade. However when he does this spell instead of using close range this spell can work long range too. First he moves his arm with only his index and middle finger open. When he does this he releases a slash of wind which if used with enough force can cut through bones or even metal easily with one move. He usually throws several of this together to make it difficult for the opponent to dodge. '''Sky Dragon’s Blowing Sphere: '''Takeo generates strong winds on his hands and then combines the winds by joining his hands together, creating a big ball of winds which has alot of pressure in it, this is why if Takeo tries to hold it with one hand the sphere will hit him due to such incredible pressures. When it is thrown towards the opponent the force of this spell is enough to leave a whole the size of the sphere. This spell's speed and force is enough to destroy several buildings on it way to the target. This massive sphere when makes contact with the opponent will drag them away and then disperse blowing away the opponent and doing alot of damage if he does this spell to close it will blow him and, the opponent away. This spell requires alot of magical energy to do and, due to its great size it is very difficult to dodge or hold for too long giving Takeo a little bit of time to throw this making it difficult to hit a fast opponent. Once Hope tried to cut through this but due to the amazing pressure it just dragged him anyway. '''Sky Dragon's Hurricane Encapment: Takeo rotates his body at high speeds succsesfully forming what seems a tornado-hurricane. Which when he does serves as a great defense as this tornado rotates around Takeo making it very difficult for an opponent to hit him in close combat. The speed of this tornado makes is so fast that it can deflect upcoming enemy attacks as shown when Takeo deflected Aiden's fire magic spell and deflected it right to him. However not always may the attacks be deflected to the exact location as most of the times it just shoots randomly howeve Takeo has achived to deflect it right to the opponent. However there are some attacks that the Tornado cannot deflect and will hit Takeo due to their strong force this spells are such as a Slayer's Roar or other strong spells. Takeo can also throw the hurricane towards the opponent he usually does this after deflecting an attack then he throws the hurricane to the opponent hitting them with a fearceful attack that traps them in the Tornado and blows them away and hits them. This hurricane is capable of destroying several building in a row and trap objects in the way. Advanced Spells Sword Magic: The user starts by channeling Eternano diretly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediatly ejected from the blade, allowing the unstablility, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his young age Takeo has proven to be extremely good at hand to hand combat having a gift for it showing in many occasion without using his sword to have a great skill in close range, meaning without any weapon but his fists and legs. With his other skills such as speed, strength, will and even sky dragon slayer magic he is capable to put up a great fight vs an opponent. In his early years he learned this type of combat throughout his years of training with Skydrum he became an excellent martial artist. Takeo's fighting style is somewhat quick but at the same time deadly as with his sky dragon slayer magic he usually has advantage when fighting plus he's quick reflexes. It makes it very difficult for an opponent to win against him. Takeo shows no hesitation to throw devastating kicks or punches on fatal areas. Takeo's style of fighting is something unredifined as it is defensive and ofensive at the same. As he can start a combat ferociously consisting of punches and kicks or if the opponent starts attacking first he will just dodge and counter to change the fight to his favor. When at offense Takeo will not stop for a pause or briefly as he will continue punching and kicking quickly without any remorse. Expert Swordsman: Enchanced Strength: '''Despite having a body which is somewhat lean, Takeo has an incredibly gifted strength. As underneath his clothing he has very strong muscles which are not seen due to him wearing a shirt. Takeo is capable of carrying big people who weight alot more than him. As he can grab them and then throw them far away due to his physical might. Even though he does not look like he can do much, Takeo is capable of throwing devastating punches and kicks which can hit an opponent even if they block. He can break a wall with a person due to his physical prowess. Sending the opponent meters aways breaking several objects through the way. Enchancing it with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic making he's strength even more powerful. Takeo shows no fear to break through solid rock and in some cases even metal. As he has been capable of breaking the rocks with normal punches but to break through metal he uses his magic as he has a limit of physical strength. His strength is much beyond a normal human's by far as when a normal human can carry a rock,Takeo can carry 2. He's kicks, punches etc. Are also beyond as with one single punch he was able to break through rock. '''Incredible Speed Enchanced Reflexes Enchanced Smell Enchanced Durability and Endurance Equipment ''' Apocalypse: '''is Takeo's weapon of choice it consists of a large blade of a silver-greyish color with black grip, a gold pommel and cross guard. The blade has a blue color because of the magical power flowing through it making it easy for Takeo to throw magical slashes from his sword and blasts too. Making it easy for Takeo to fight with it. Unlike many slayers who do not use any weapons. Takeo does as he prefers them because of their easy use and handle specially this weapon. Takeo found this weapon in his young years when he was in a forest. Since then he learned how to use it on his own making him a veyr good sword combatant. Trivia Category:Male